Mike Returns
by welleg
Summary: A series of drabbles set around Mike's return. Leo/Kai pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

* * *

"Leo, what the hell was that all about?"

"What was what about?"

"You acted like you were more concerned about Kendrix than about me."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

"Look Kai, I'm sorry. It's just with Mike back…"

"You don't know how he'll react to having a gay little brother."

"Yeah. It's stupid, I know."

"No it's not. The only reason I'm less uneasy is because Kendrix has known I'm gay almost the entire time we've known each other."

"What's the story behind that one?"

"You don't want to know."

"That embarrassing?"

"Embarrassing is an understatement. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die."

"Well since you won't tell me, I guess I'll have to ask Kendrix."

"Don't you dare."

"Why not?" Leo gives his boyfriend a playful smirk.

"Because if she tells you, I'll have to kill you both. And that would be messy."

"Secretive, huh? I'll find out somehow." Kai closes the distance between the two men and kisses Leo.

"That's what you think," he mutters between kisses. He wraps his arms around Leo and pulls him closer until their bodies are flush against each other. They get lost in the moment, hands exploring, until they hear the door start to open. They jump apart just as Mike enters the room.

"Oh, hi, Mike." Leo quickly says while slightly stuttering. Mike looks at Leo and then at Kai.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"No. Not at all. Leo and I were just talking."

"Okay," Mike says, his tone of voice clearly saying 'I don't believe you, but I'm not going to push it.' "Kai, Commander Stanton wants to see us."

"Okay. See you later, Leo." As he follows Mike out the door, Kai and Leo exchange a knowing glance. They would have to be more careful from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

* * *

"Were you two making out?" At Mike's question, Kai stops dead in his tracks.

"What!?" His non-answer was all the confirmation Mike needed.

"You were, weren't you?" A look of horror crosses Kai's face.

"Mike…"

"I don't care, Kai. But break my little brother's heart and I'm going to have to kill you."

"What makes you think we're that serious?" Kai quickly glances to make sure no one is within earshot before asking his next question. "How do you even know we're gay?"

"To answer the second question, I've had my suspicions about Leo since he was sixteen. I figured he'd be reluctant to tell me in case I didn't take it well. I'm the only family he's got. As for you, I've heard rumors about that night at the bar."

"Oh, God. If Leo ever hears about that…"

"Don't worry. I've conveniently 'forgotten' every last one of them."

"Thanks, Mike. So what about the first question?" Mike chuckles at Kai's insistence."

"The whole Magna Defender thing, remember. I saw what he saw. And you two have had each other's backs since the day he showed up. So like I said, break my little brother's heart and I'll have to kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mike."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

* * *

"You're looking quite lovely today, Kendrix."

"I just love it when gay guys hit on me. You and Kai work out your differences?"

"How did you know?"

"I know everything."

"Including embarrassing stories about Kai." Kendrix blushes at Leo's statement.

"I am not going to tell you how I found out Kai is gay."

"Is it that bad that neither of you will tell me?"

"Yes. I also have self-preservation in mind."

"I won't tell him you told me."

"Leo, he'll find out. Kai's smart like that. Now shoo – I'm trying to work here."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

* * *

Leo makes his way back to his room and is surprised to find to find his brother waiting for him.

"Mike, hey. I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"You could have told me about you and Kai, Leo."

"You, you're not mad?"

"No. Why would I be?" Mike looks at his brother with a mildly confused expression.

"Mike, I'm gay. And dating one of your friends."

"Leo, I've suspected since you were sixteen. Your being gay doesn't bother me. What bothers me is the fact that I'm going to have to kill said friend if he hurts you."

"What?"

"I told Kai that if he breaks your heart I'm going to have to kill him."

"Okay. Um, Mike. How do you even know about us anyway? Because I know Kai wouldn't volunteer that information unless you already knew."

"Like I told Kai, Magna Defender. I saw what he saw."

"Oh God. Are we that obvious?"

"Only to people that know you both well. And I never want to almost walk in on you making out ever again. That's a visual I don't need." Leo turns red in he face.

"Uh, I'll keep that in mind."

"Are you and Kai having sex?" Leo's face turns even redder at Mike's question, which he didn't think was possible.

"Mike!"

"Leo, I'm serious. Are you and Kai having sex?"

"No. I've never done more than making out. And that only with Kai. Well I, um, had kissed guys before, but nothing serious."

"Leo, you don't have to justify yourself. Though I am going to have to talk to Kai about what will happen if he corrupts my little brother."

"Mike, I'm eighteen. I can make my own decisions."

"Sorry. I'm just used to looking after you."


End file.
